


Leisure Time.

by Harker13, Masamune7



Series: Loki... Really? [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harker13/pseuds/Harker13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune7/pseuds/Masamune7
Summary: Dr. Stephen Strange has strange Hobbies. His friends are worried.





	Leisure Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 16 - Nipple Play | Frottage | Body Worship | Sixty-nine.
> 
> English is not our first language, sorry if your eyes are bleeding.

The busy life of Stephen Strange forced him endure a strict routine which prevented him from collapsing under the inevitable agony of living with three other idiots who constantly enjoyed destroying his Zen state.

Monday to Friday; from dawn to lunch-time, he woke up with the sole purpose of molding his body to the image and likeness of the gods, the perfect and just treatment that his earthly temple deserved. Mind and soul converging to make way for perfection through discipline

His routine of exercises, on average, consisted of:

3 repetitions of 20: Pull Ups, Dips and Push Ups.  
3 repetitions of 12, 10, 8 and: Dumbbell Chest Press, Overhead Tricep Extension, Incline Dumbbell, Chest Press, Skull Crushers, Chest Flyes (cables or dumbbells) and Tricep Cable Push Downs.  
20 Minutes of High Intensity Interval Training.  
An hour of running and yoga.

And during weekends: watching porn.

LOTS. AND. LOTS. OF. PORN.

It had been a while since the limit of "normal searches" had went off; he was on the verge of that strange moment in everyone's life when "huge boobs" is just not enough anymore. Being a supporter of a life without attachments and in constant search of new ways to find himself, Stephen refused to have a laptop of his own; so why not borrowing Wong's?

Even tough he was THE Supreme Sorcerer, he was not particularly aware that, when using a shared computer, one MUST ALWAYS delete the browsing history.

Oh! the horrors poor Wong had to encounter when trying to look for crème brûlée recipes.

___________

“Guys?” – Wong knocked carefully on Thor and Loki’s room – “I need help with something”.

“Go away, whatever you want, it wasn’t me!” – Loki announced from behind the door.

“What? I haven’t even told you why I am here for”– Wong whispered – “I’m coming in”

“No, no, no! wait!”

Both Asgardians were naked; Loki hanging upside down from an improvised hook in the ceiling, while Thor stood in front with him, holding his dick… with his mouth; a very unorthodox (and clever) to give the normal 69 position a twist.

“Wong calm down … this is not what you think; we’re merely examining each other’s prostates. It is a very healthy practice, because we care about each other and our ... health ... and you should also do it … sometime …” - Loki’s ability to tergiversate the obvious was incredible.

“THAT’S NOT WERE YOUR PROSTATE IS; YOU ARE JUST BLOWING EACH OTHER…. UPSIDE DOWN! How can you even… never mind, I need help, PUT SOMETHING ON!” – desperately tried to look other way but Loki’s naked being and Thor’s huge penis kept getting in his field of vision.

“Fine” – and pulled his dick out of Thor’s mouth. Loki’s ability to move like a human snake disengaging from his awkward position made Wong understand why Thor was so obsessed with the trickster; and scared him a little.

“what is it this time?” – said Thor while dressing up.

“This” – Wong presented them opened his laptop revealing the unknown sexual fetishes of their self-appointed landlord.

The Asgardians began to read, as the list progressed, the search topics became more and more eccentric.

“Nasty! … is this a subtle way of telling us you want to join us? I’m flatter but…” – Loki smiled seductively.

“These are not mine … these are Stephen’s.” – said noticeably embarrassed.

Loki and Thor approached the screen again to have an even more detailed look of every tag.

“Sick bastard …” – if that expression came from Loki’s mouth meant it was truly disgusting.

“I think we need to fix him a date … get him, you know, human contact” – Wong couldn’t contain the shame anymore. His best friend was in real need to get laid.

“How? He never leaves the Sanctum … and he surely doesn’t trust us enough to introduce him someone from another realm.” – Thor pointed out.

“How about a Tinder profile?”

“HOW THE FUCK YOU KNOW ABOUT TINDER?!” – Loki’s fragile mental stability crashed.

“That could actually work” – Wong interrupted, luckily for Thor.

_________

“Ok… profile… should we write something normal like Stephen Strange, 40, I like long walks in the park and chocolate mint ice cream or, jump right to I like quadruple penetration-anal gap parties and sunsets!?” – Wong was determined to help his buddies even if it cost him his sanity.

“Give me that” – Loki snatched the laptop.

“If someone will have the guts to date this psycho they better know the truth from the beginning;

Stephen Strange, male, 37:

Interesting, handsome and well versed in ancient arts. Enjoys having long lasting orgies and his nipples licked while an average of 4-5 women diligently suck his bare baked torso, and…

Wong, how long is Stephen’s penis? is it thick? venous? slightly tilted to the right? I need more details.”

“HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?” – said Wong wide-eyed and offended.

“Oh, guess your sexual tension was only in my mind … so you two never …?” – Loki really had the impression something had been going on between those two.

“NO!” – double shocked.

“Fine … no penis description” – Thor had the mediator role in this whole madness – “Keep writing, brother; what else does the wizard like?”

“Capes”

“Cleaning”

“He doesn’t like cleaning; he just NEEDS to clean”

“Tea”

“Awfully boring movies”

“Cats”

“The growing excitement and desire on his man's nipples while eight virgin tongues take turns to satiate his carnal instincts for hours while nailing him again, and again verting hot melted wax on his majestic, perfectly shaped belly until the climax? … IS IT NORMAL I’M FINDING HIM A LITTLE SEXY NOW THAT I KNOW ALL THAT STUFF?” – Loki cringed.

“NO!” – Thor gasped incensed.

“Don’t be jealous, I’m always up for a three-some” – said while holding his brother’s hand.

“GUYS!” – Wong had to endure the gayness every single fucking day.

“Let’s get this over with, I’m definitely getting horny …” – and Loki kept typing.

“Done, POST! … now we just need to wait for a… uh! One new message!”

"HI uhm My name is... I saw your profile and I am uhm interested in meeting you.. . Omg I mean you are so gorgeous i would do anything you want. Triple, Cuadruple, a gangbang, Fisting I Mean... PLEASE. I could lick your entire body and suck your Big Big Big juicy cock, I can almost taste it... Of course if you just want a friend, I am here to listen to you but if you are looking for something else I am willing to provide. You have such a lovely smile it's heart melting but I know for sure I can ride you all night long melting our bodies instead. Can't wait to feel your huge thick cock inside me while you bang me all over, you can tie me if you want or I can do it to you. Do you like pegging? I bet you do, I hope you let me finger you too.  
Fuck me Daddy please xx. "

 

Messages kept coming one after the other.

“Well …congratulations Wong, you’ve just earned the right to depurate Stephen’s possible dates” – Loki laughed.

Was Stephen’s friendship worthed all this depravation?

Probably not, but nevertheless … he kept reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Send us the weirdest porn you remember watching.It's for homework.


End file.
